i've got my love to keep me warm
by mapo-gu
Summary: semua berada di luar kendali sungyeol, dan sungjong tahu akan hal itu. dan ia berharap myungsoo juga mengetahuinya.. ) shortfics collection! chapter II: sooyeol/myungyeol
1. Chapter 1

**i've got my love to keep me warm**

chapter I: you (and that habit of yours of speaking so affectionately)

* * *

pairing: sooyeol  
words count: 802w  
plot: banyak yang salah paham tentang hubungan mereka karena myungsoo, bahkan sungyeol sendiri sadar bila ia juga telah salah paham dengan kebaikan dan mulut manis myungsoo.

.

 _enjoy_!

* * *

sudah beberapa hari ini seoul ditumpuki oleh salju. sungyeol membuang nafas, melihat uap-uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. kedua tangannya yang telah menggunakan sarung tangan masih dapat merasakan dinginnya seoul siang ini, meskipun matahari bersinar terang di atas sana.

langkah kaki sungyeol berhenti di depan café. café itu berwarna kecoklatan dan dipenuhi dengan hiasan natal. ketika ia masuk ke dalam, ia dapat mendengar lagu-lagu indie yang memenuhi café yang tidak terlalu ramai. matanya menjelajahi café yang tidak terlalu besar, mencari pemuda yang telah mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mendapati pemuda itu duduk di sebelah jendela sambil mengutak-atik kamera kesayangannya. di atas meja telah terdapat secangkir kopi dan secangkir susu cokelat. sungyeol segera menghampirinya, "hey, myung."

membuka sarung tangannya yang berwarna _beige_ , sungyeol segera menyeruput susu cokelat yang telah dingin itu.

"ugh, susu ini sudah dingin," sungyeol menggelengkan kepala, "bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau jangan pesankan aku apa-apa."

"kau bisa pesan lagi, kan," balas myungsoo tanpa menoleh. matanya masih sibuk dengan kamera yang berada di depannya.

sungyeol menghela nafas, menyenderkan badannya di kursi yang empuk. kemudian ia menatap myungsoo dengan bingung, "jadi?"

kini myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sungyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah bingung, "jadi apanya?"

"jadi untuk apa kau menyuruhku kesini?"

"oh," myungsoo tersenyum, meletakkan kameranya di atas meja. "tidak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja."

wajah sungyeol memanas. ia ingin sekali berteriak di depan myungsoo dan bertanya, apa yang ia maksud.

sungyeol dan myungsoo hanyalah sebatas teman. menurut sungyeol. banyak yang salah paham tentang hubungan mereka karena myungsoo, bahkan sungyeol sendiri sadar bila ia juga telah salah paham dengan kebaikan dan mulut manis myungsoo. terkadang sungyeol merasa bila ia sedang dipermainkan oleh myungsoo, tetapi ketika ia ingin marah, myungsoo selalu berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang membatalkan amarahnya.

seperti saat ini.

"kau kenapa, yeol?" tanpa sadar, wajah myungsoo kini sudah berada dekat di depannya. matanya yang berwarna gelap itu menatapnya dengan khawatir, kemudian tangannya yang hangat menyentuh kening sungyeol yang kini memerah hingga telinganya.

sungyeol dengan terburu-buru menepis tangan myungsoo. "a─aku tidak apa-apa. memangnya kenapa?"

kening myungsoo berkerut, tetapi ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya, "wajahmu merah. kau sakit? mau pulang?"

"uhh, aku tidak apa-apa," sungyeol segera meraih susu cokelatnya, meneguknya hingga habis. "aku sehat. lihat? tunggu, aku akan pesan minuman yang baru."

sungyeol dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa hangat, dan ia dengan susah payah menahan senyumnya karena senang dikhawatirkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. tetapi saat ia sedang mengantri di kasir, ia baru menyadari bila myungsoo lagi-lagi mempermainkan perasaannya.

ia kembali dengan secangkir susu cokelat yang masih hangat dengan sepotong kue caramel. myungsoo kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, mengabaikan sungyeol yang sudah menghabiskan setengah kue nya. tiba-tiba saja, myungsoo menendang kakinya di bawah meja.

"lihat," myungsoo memberikan kameranya kepada sungyeol. ternyata di kamera itu terdapat foto sungyeol ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah atas. "kau lucu sekali bukan?"

sungyeol berusaha merebut kameranya, ingin menghapus foto itu. masa-masa sma bukanlah masa terbaik bagi sungyeol. ia terlihat sangat aneh di foto itu, dan itu bukanlah foto yang sepantasnya untuk diperhatikan.

"myungsoo! berikan kameramu!"

myungsoo mengangkat kameranya ke atas menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha mencegat sungyeol yang sibuk meraih kameranya. tiba-tiba saja, myungsoo dengan sukses menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari tangan kiri sungyeol. hal itu sukses membuat sungyeol berhenti, terpaku dan menatap myungsoo yang kini tersenyum.

sungyeol segera menegakan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan myungsoo yang kini semakin erat. perlahan, myungsoo menurunkan kameranya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi sungyeol, tetapi ia masih terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi.

"tanganmu dingin sekali, yeol," myungsoo meremas tangannya, matanya masih saja sibuk menatap wajah sungyeol yang pasti kini sudah memerah. "tapi wajahmu merah. aneh sekali."

"a─tanganmu─"

"tanganmu dingin. makanya, aku sedang menghangatkannya."

myungsoo dan mulut manisnya lagi.

kini, sungyeol benar-benar akan bertanya kepada myungsoo tentang hubungan mereka. sungyeol bukanlah tipe yang suka bermain-main dengan perasaan. ia merupakan seorang romantis, ia ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius dan sepertinya myungsoo tidak menyadari itu.

"myungsoo, aku ingin bertanya serius denganmu," sungyeol berusaha mengabaikan tangan myungsoo, meskipun jantungnya seperti akan meledak. "hubungan kita itu apa?"

"hubungan maksudmu?"

"maksudku," sungyeol melirik tangan mereka yang berada di atas meja, "ini─maksudku."

mata myungsoo mengikuti mata sungyeol, kemudian mulutnya membulat seperti baru mengerti apa yang sungyeol maksud, "aku menyukaimu."

saat itu juga, sungyeol merasa seseorang seperti menendang jantungnya dan ada seribu serangga yang berjalan di atas perutnya. lagu-lagu indie yang daritadi berbunyi di telinganya mendadak mati, dan musim dingin di luar sana terasa seperti musim panas.

"a─kau apa?"

"kupikir kau telah tahu," myungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sungyeol bingung. "aku menyukaimu. memangnya ini semua," ia mengangkat tangan mereka, "masih kurang jelas?"

sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "bukan begitu! hanya saja, kau tidak berkata apa-apa, jadi aku─"

belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, myungsoo mengecup punggung tangannya, kemudian menatap sungyeol dengan senyum lebar, "aku menyukaimu."

kini, sungyeol merasa jantungnya telah meledak karena ditendang berkali-kali.

* * *

a/n: hello mello! jadi fic ini bakal berisi kumpulan short stories dengan tokoh yang berbeda-beda (sooyeol, woogyu, or hodong)! i'm accepting any request in the review box, tapi konsepnya harus wintery ya. this one was made a long time ago, last year, i guess? not edited but i hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**i've got my love to keep me warm**

chapter II: you (are my definition of perfect)

* * *

pairing: sooyeol  
words count: 452w  
plot: hari itu dihabiskan dengan sungjong yang terus menggerutu karena myungsoo yang selalu memihak sungyeol.

.

 _enjoy_!

* * *

"myungsoo _hyung_! cepat kemari dan lihat sungye─aduh!"

"tutup mulutmu, lee sungjong!"

"myungsoo _hyung_! cepat!"

"ada apa ini?"

"dongwoo _hyung_! lihat, sungyeol _hyung_ ─"

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"woah, ini masalah besar."

"kenapa kalian ribut sekali?"

myungsoo mengerutkan dahi, berdiri di sebelah dongwoo yang sedang memperhatikan sungjong dan sungyeol yang duduk di lantai. suara mereka terdengar hingga kasir, membuat sunggyu mau tidak mau harus melihat kekacauan baru yang dibuat oleh kakak beradik itu di dapur.

"myungsoo _hyung_! kurasa kau harus memotong gaji sungyeol _hyung_ ," sungjong segera bangkit dan menunjuk pecahan gelas di lantai. "lihat, sungyeol memecahkan 3 gelas! bayangkan saja, _tiga_!"

sungyeol bangkit dan menundukkan kepala, terlihat bersalah. myungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak dongwoo, "tolong jaga kasir sebentar. dan sungjong, bantu dongwoo di depan. aku harus berbicara dengan sungyeol."

dengan itu, dongwoo dan sungjong pergi meninggalkan myungsoo dan sungyeol yang kini hanya berdua di dapur. myungsoo bersyukur toko kue mereka sedang sepi sehingga ia bisa langsung menegur sungyeol.

"myung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," dengan gugup sungyeol membela diri. ia mendekati myungsoo dan menunjuk pecahan gelas itu seperti itu merupakan hal menyeramkan. "aku bersumpah ketika aku masuk ke dapur, gelas-gelas itu telah pecah."

myungsoo tersenyum kecil, ia dapat melihat raut wajah sungyeol yang khawatir dan ia tahu bila sungyeol tidak mungkin berbohong.

melihat myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkata apa-apa, sungyeol merasa semakin takut. ia tidak peduli bila gajinya dipotong, yang ia takutkan adalah myungsoo yang marah kepadanya. dan sungyeol sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dibentak oleh cucu pemilik toko kue ini.

tetapi yang myungsoo lakukan adalah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sungyeol, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak pemuda itu. ia dapat mencium bau kayu manis dari tubuh sungyeol, mungkin karena telalu lama berada di dapur. "aku tau bukan kau yang memecahkannya."

"benarkah?"

myungsoo mengangguk, mempererat pelukannya meskipun tubuh sungyeol masih saja kaku. meskipun begitu, ia tahu bila sungyeol telah merasa lebih baik karena ia mendengar pemuda itu menghela nafas lega. "aku pikir kau marah kepadaku," gumamnya dan myungsoo tertawa.

ia menatap wajah sungyeol dan menangkup pipinya, merasakan pipi sungyeol yang dingin meskipun dapur memiliki penghangat yang paling bagus. "mana mungkin aku marah kepadamu."

sungyeol tersenyum ketika mengetahui bila myungsoo tidak marah kepadanya. kini ia yang memeluk myungsoo dengan erat, dan dengan senang hati myungsoo membalas pelukannya. myungsoo tidak dapat menahan diri dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di leher sungyeol, membuat sungyeol tertawa karena geli. dengan paksa, sungyeol mendorong tubuh myungsoo dan menatapnya dengan horror. "kau gila? bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat!"

myungsoo terkekeh, ia menarik pinggang sungyeol dan mencium pipinya pelan, "memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang melihat? bukannya semua sudah tahu?"

"tapi tetap saja─"

belum sempat sungyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sungjong berseru dari luar dan membuka pintu dapur.

"myungsoo _hyung_! salju di luar─" mata pemuda yang paling muda di toko kue itu membulat, bukan karena terkejut, tetapi karena jengkel, "─apa-apaan ini!"

hari itu dihabiskan dengan sungjong yang terus menggerutu karena myungsoo yang selalu memihak sungyeol.

(dan karena myungsoo yang tahu bila sebenarnya sungjong yang memecahkan gelas-gelas itu.)

* * *

a/n: i love bakery!au


	3. Chapter 3

**i've got my love to keep me warm**

chapter III: I got the good side of things (left you with both of the rings)

* * *

pairing: sooyeol  
words count: 929w  
plot: semua berada di luar kendali sungyeol, dan sungjong tahu akan hal itu. dan ia berharap myungsoo juga mengetahuinya.

.

 _enjoy_!

* * *

 _"halo?"_

"sungjong?"

 _"uh, ya. ada apa sungyeol_ hyung?"

"myungsoo sedang bersama denganmu?"

 _"uh,"_ suara sungjong terdengar ragu, _"ya─tapi aku rasa ia belum siap berbicara denganmu."_

"oh," sungyeol menelan ludah. genggaman di ponselnya mengerat, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu seperti terbakar di bagian dadanya. "tentu saja. _tentu saja_. apakah aku terkesan terlalu terburu-buru? apa aku seperti memaksa? sungjong, tolong sampaikan pada myungsoo kalau─"

"hyung," sungjong memotongnya dengan cepat. sungyeol sendiri tidak sadar bila ia lagi-lagi mulai tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya. _"tenang saja. semua baik-baik saja, ok? aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu. sama seperti kemarin?"_

sungyeol mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu sungjong tidak bisa melihatnya. "seperti kemarin."

kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus.

* * *

waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika sungyeol mendapati dirinya tertidur di atas sofa. ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang telah berantakan karena tidurnya. tv di depannya masih menyala, menayangkan berita yang tidak pernah sungyeol perhatikan.

ia segera mencari ponselnya, mendapati ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. ia melihat siapa saja yang mengiriminya pesan dan mematikan ponsel. baginya, pesan yang penting hanyalah pesan yang berasal dari myungsoo.

sungyeol menghela nafas. matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah figura foto yang terletak di atas meja televisi. di foto itu, ia dan myungsoo sedang tersenyum lebar kepada kamera. sungyeol kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar.

langkah kaki sungyeol selalu terasa berat ketika ia menuju kamar tidurnya. di kamar itu, terdapat banyak sekali barang myungsoo. ia sempat berpikir untuk memindahkan barang-barang itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. mau bagaimanapun juga, apartemen ini masihlah milik myungsoo.

kamar tidurnya terasa dingin. sungyeol sudah tidak di kamar itu hampir seminggu─lebih memilih tidur di atas sofa di ruang tengah. di luar sana, salju sudah mulai turun. sungyeol lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan di kamar itu, mungkin itu mengapa kamar itu terasa sangat dingin.

di dinding kamarnya, sungyeol melihat beberapa foto dirinya dan myungsoo. sungyeol ingat, mereka menempel foto-foto itu bersama. dan sungyeol sempat mengira ia tidak akan melepaskan foto itu untuk selamanya, tetapi kini ia sedang mencabut foto itu satu persatu secara perlahan.

lagi-lagi sungyeol menemukan sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah sadari selama ini. ada sebuah post-it berwarna hijau dengan tulisan acak-acakan yang sangat sungyeol kenali.

 _'aku menyayangimu, sungyeol 3'_

itu tulisan myungsoo.

post-it itu juga, sungyeol lepaskan secara perlahan. ia berusaha agar post-it itu tidak sobek, mengingat entah sudah berapa lama myungsoo menempelnya.

sungyeol terus merapihkan kamar itu secara perlahan, seolah ia tidak sepenuhnya rela untuk mengosongkannya. ia belum merapihkan seluruh ruangan, tetapi ponselnya yang berada di ruang tengah tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuatnya berlari untuk mengangkatnya.

"halo?"

nafas sungyeol tertahan.

 _"um, sungyeol_ hyung," suara sungjong. sungyeol tidak dapat berbohong bila ia merasa sedikit kecewa. _"aku─aku tidak yakin bila aku boleh memberitahu mu. tapi myungsoo_ hyung _berkata bila berharap kau akan berhenti menghubunginya lagi."_

"berhenti? kenapa?"

 _"kau tau,_ hyung. _semua masih berat bagi myungsoo_ hyung _dan mungkin ia ingin mencoba melepaskannya sekarang. bukankah itu lebih baik?"_

sungyeol tidak terkejut. ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. ia tahu bila ia tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya secara baik-baik dengan myungsoo, dan ia tahu bila ia tidak mungkin bisa kembali berteman dengan myungsoo seperti yang ia harapkan.

"hyung?"

"ya, sungjong. aku mendengarkanmu," sungyeol menggigit bibir.

 _"aku yakin kau bisa memahami myungsoo_ hyung. _bila aku di posisinya juga, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama 6 tahun dalam waktu 1 tahun."_

sungyeol tidak menjawab.

 _"bukan aku bermaksud menyindirmu,_ hyung," ia dapat mendengar sungjong berkata dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. _"tidak semua orang sama. mungkin kau memang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memulai yang baru, tapi myungsoo_ hyung─ _kau tau kan sifatnya bagaimana?"_

"tentu." sungyeol merasakan kakinya terasa sangat dingin. "tentu saja. tentu."

sungyeol tahu sungjong tidak mungkin menyindirnya. ia telah mengenal sungjong cukup lama bila pemuda itu tidak pernah memiliki maksud buruk. sungyeol sendiri tidak menyangka bila ia akan melupakan masa lalunya dengan myungsoo secepat itu, tetapi semua terjadi begitu saja. tanpa disadari, ia telah menemukan seseorang yang berhasil menggantikan posisi myungsoo di hatinya.

semua berada di luar kendali sungyeol, dan sungjong tahu akan hal itu. dan ia berharap myungsoo juga mengetahuinya.

 _"baiklah_ hyung," sungyeol memejamkan mata. _"untuk masalah apartemen, kau boleh meninggalkannya. aku akan mengurusinya nanti."_

sungyeol berjalan menuju ke kamar tidurnya, dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. matanya melihat ke arah jendela, mendapati salju yang terus menerus turun. kemudian ia teringat dengan kalimat yang sempat myungsoo kepadanya dulu.

"terimakasih, sungjong," mata sungyeol tidak berkedip.

 _"tentu saja_ , hyung." meskipun sungyeol tidak melihatnya, tetapi ia tahu bila sungjong tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. _"dan oh, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan woohyun_ hyung. _dia adalah orang yang baik, aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya."_

untuk kesekian kalinya, sungyeol mendengar suara telepon yang terputus.

sungyeol menuju kamar tidurnya yang terasa semakin dingin. dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mengambil post-it berwarna hijau milik myungsoo.

 _'terima kasih. maaf pada akhirnya hanya aku yang bahagia. tapi aku yakin kau akan menemukannya segera.'_

kemudian, sungyeol menutup pintu apartemen itu bersama dengan kenangan di dalamnya selamanya.

* * *

 _malam natal. myungsoo sempat berencana agar mereka menghabiskan malam natal di luar, tetapi salju yang turun terlalu deras, membuat mereka terkurung di apartemen._

 _mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton beberapa dvd milik myungsoo. sungyeol sendiri tidak kecewa bila mereka harus membatalkan rencana mereka─karena baginya, yang terpenting adalah ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan myungsoo._

 _myungsoo mempererat pelukannya di tubuh sungyeol, kemudian perlahan mengecup pipinya. sungyeol tertawa._

 _"yeol."_

 _"hmmm?"_

 _"aku harap kita bisa selalu bersama."_

 _sungyeol lagi-lagi tertawa, karena myungsoo terus menciumi wajahnya._

 _"tidak perlu berharap, myung. kita memang selalu bersama."_

 _myungsoo tidak menjawab, matanya menatap wajah sungyeol dengan lembut._

 _"aku berjanji," sungyeol berbisik._

 _myungsoo hanya tersenyum. kemudian ketika sungyeol tertidur di dalam pelukannya, ia berbisik,_

 _"tetapi janji ada untuk diingkari, yeol."_

* * *

a/n: heavily inspired by troye sivan's the good side. i love that song!


End file.
